Just Another Imprint Story
by softballlover1
Summary: Sooo ,twins, maddie and jessa move to la push ready to move on from their parents tragic death and will befriend some local wolves along the way. Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi my name is Maddie. I've lived in Florida my whole life and I intended on living there much longer than I actually did. When my parents got in a car accident I was 16 and so I went to live with my grandma and grandpa in La Push. My twin sister, Jessa, was much closer to my parents than I ever were so she didn't come out of her room for 2 days after the news. I wasn't that close to my parents and didn't like them that much but didn't want them to die.**

**So now I'm moving to this penny sized town in the middle of no where, where I have to listen to my sister mope about our lost parents. Of course I'm sad about it but not that sad. I was always the opposite of my sister she was shy and unlikable me on the other hand was loud and had many friends.**

**I pressed my head to the window of the car and watched as I saw the sign that would mean that my own personal hell would start.**

************************************************************************************

**I sighed as I looked up my at the one story house that would soon be my home until I left for college. I looked at the house seeing that it was very small but normal seeing as though all the other houses were the same size if not smaller.**

**I made my way up the stairs with my suitcase in my hands.**

"**So how do you like La Push so far?" My grandmother asked in an overly sweet voice that I found very annoying.**

**I glared at her and then put on a fake smile and said, "Oh its quite lovely, grandma!"**

**She easily bought it and turned around, smiling to continue inside the old rachety house. Before I went inside I looked out to the woods I could of sworn I saw a dark shape slinking through the trees. I immediately erased it from my mind, I had more important things to do then stare at the trees all day.**

**I slowly crept through the kitchen, I really didn't want to be talked to right now.**

**I looked at my room and of course it was very small. It was a 17 hour car ride and I was s o tired that I threw my suitcase on the ground and collapsed on the hard, tiny bed and almost immediately fell asleep.**

************************************************************************************

**Hello person I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review!!!! If u do I will give virtual donuts to everyone in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo hope you like the 2nd chapter 3rd will hopefully be up soon!!!!!!!!

Enjoy J

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Maddie POV

Well school starts today and I'm tired and gonna fake sick hopefully my grandmother is really gullible. So I head down the stairs moaning in pain (hopefully it doesn't sound fake) and looked at my grandmother .

I put on my best fake sick face and said, "Ummm, I think I might throw up and I have a headache I don't know if I can go to school today." I did a little puppy dog pout at the end and knew I had her fooled, the old bag's so easy to trick. I know what you're thinking I'm a heartless bitch blah blah blah and don't care people so oh frickity well!!!

"Oh do you want me to get you some Tylenol, deary?" She asked with a frown.

"No I'm good, I don't want Tylenol. Can I just go back to bed?" I asked with another puppy dog pout.

She nodded and I walked slowly and acting like I was dizzy all the way up the stairs to my room then shut the door and plopped on my bed going to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to find that it was about 11:00 am. I got out of bed went to the bathroom took a shower and put on black sweatpants and a checkered black an white tank top that was extremely to small for me and barely went down to my bellybutton while the top showed most of my upper area.

I went downstairs to find a note on the table saying that grams and pops was out and would be coming back till 8 pm. I decided to go into town and see what they had to offer so I slipped on my flip flops and walked outside. It was a bit chilly out but I didn't mind even though I was wearing such little clothing. I looked down and noticed how cool my russet skin looked against black and white. Wow I sound so conceited but guess what I don't care and I love being native american.

I walked up and down the streets of La Push until I saw a small burger joint that seemed good. Luckily I brought some money so I could buy something. I sat in one of the booths and got some weird stares from a few people but ignored them and looked at the menu.

"What would you like, hun?" asked a little 30-something year old waitress.

"I guess just a cheeseburger, and NO tomatoes, gosh I hate tomatoes." I exclaimed somewhat loudly and again got some looks but instead of ignoring them I stared all of them down till each one of them looked away.

"Okay then, cheeseburger with NO tomatoes then." said the waitress then scurried away.

I looked out of the window and daydreamed about my boyfriend in Florida, gosh he was so frickin' hot I miss him soo much. I hate La Push so much right now.

Somewhere during my mind rant about hating La Push so much the food came and I happily inhaled it all and was still hungry for more. My stomach growled and everyone looked at my in amazement and disbelief about eating all the food and still being starving. I looked around and noticed a group of HUGE guys all of them around 6ft 9in and even a few that could be over 7 ft tall. Not only were they tall but they had huge muscles everywhere and since their shirts were off had a nice 12 pack, yummy I thought. Oh well if I had a boyfriend I could have a few flings not like I haven't done it before and besides what happens in La Push, stays in La Push. But what really made them different was how they were looking at me with a really strange look not like the others I was getting.

Then another one came and noticed the other guys looking at me and looked as well and once we locked eyes I couldn't turn away he was like a god. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown that could swallow me up whole if I dove in them. Quickly the others caught on how we were staring at each other and looked shocked at each other.

Then they quickly ran out the door but the guy that I was staring at. As he looked at me I noticed he looked at me with love and adoration. But the guys quickly dragged him away from me and into the woods I started to get angry really quickly and was shaking as I ran out of the place and ignored the yells behind me telling me I had to pay. I started to jog to try and run off my anger but soon started running as fast as I could until I got home and was out of breath.

I looked at the clock that said 3:00 on it and knew that my sister was gonna come back from school soon so I flopped in front of the tv acting sick.

10 minutes later my sis returned.

"Heya sis how was school." I said.

"Fine" she said, but had a sneaky smile on her face and started gazing at the wall with a glazed look in her eyes.

I grinned. "So who'd you meet and how hot was the guy?" I asked getting straight to the point of the matter.

She acted shocked but I knew better and so did she so she sighed and said," His name is Seth and he's sweet, caring, sensitive, loyal guy. Not to mention how hot he is." She sighed a happy, dreamy and went up to her room.

I'd have to meet the guy I thought, just to make sure he was okay for her.

So I ran up to my room fell asleep and dreamt of the hot guy I met at the burger joint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So review and tell me how you like it or some things I need to change.

Thanks so much!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeppp so this is the 3rd chapter, HOPE U LIKE IT!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 same POV

I woke up at about 5 the following morning and sat up wide awake and decided to "magically recover from my illness."

I walked out of my room and down the stairs but tripped on the rug and fell flat on my face I quickly got up and mumbled "Shit" under my breath. I skipped to the closet and grabbed a coat and ran out of the door really bored. So I sat on the steps and sat and sat and guess what I sat some more until finally my fingers started getting numb so I put them in my pockets. Guess what I found! My ipod that I've been missing for a week. Yes I thought and put the headphones in my ears and pressed shuffle. The song Brick by Boring Brick came on by Paramore, I silently hummed along to it until I decided to go into the house. I noticed that it was 5:43 and so I ran to my room hyper for some reason. I about did 10 push ups till I finally decided to take another shower. I stepped into the shower and let the water relax all my muscles and put coconut shampoo in my hair. I sighed as I stepped out of the shower and into the cold air. I looked into my closet and looked at all my clothes noting that they were all black and white but mostly black. Okay I admit I am a little bit goth but at least I'm not as bad as before when I use to cut myself. I almost broke down into tears about the cause of it all but pulled myself together saying that it's all in the past now and right now is the present.

I grabbed a black long sleeved shirt with the logo Paramore on it in white. Then I grabbed my black REALLY tight skinny jeans I felt kind of depressed so I decided to listen to some more music preferably Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This song always made me feel better when I thought about _it_.

I'd just gotten to the chorus when I decided to go downstairs. I checked the clock it said 7:38 great we have to go to school soon and where's Jessa I asked myself angrily. I stomped back upstairs with my backpack and yelled,"Hey get your ass up, come on!!!"

"OKAY THEN HOLD ON!!!!!!" she yelled back.

"Well then, rude much." I said to myself.

Not seconds later did she finally come out wearing blue and ugh, oh my gosh, PINK!!!! I made a face but she just shrugged and so we both headed to the car.

When we arrived I got a few stares then a few shocked faces as they noticed we were twins but looked nothing alike, me black she blue and pink. I ran to the front office and grabbed my schedule from the lady at the front desk. I scanned the schedule great I thought. I had gym then history, calculus, lunch, free period, art, and finally !chemistry! I've always sucked at science so when I had chemistry at my old school , yeahhh I kind of failed then had to have summer school to make it up. But that happens a lot I've failed at LEAST 5 classes but all they do is send me to summer school.

So I headed to the gym and kissed my twin on the cheek goodbye. No matter how annoying she can be I still love her to death and would do anything for her and if that boy hurts her or anything I am going to kill him!

I entered the gym got a few stares but headed to the lockers to change into shorts and a white t-shirt.

When I finished I noted how tall I was getting and I was easily 5ft 9 or maybe even 5ft 10. Cool I thought.

I looked around the gym and noticed that there were some of the huge guys I'd seen at the diner one of them was the one that gave me that strange look yesterday.

All of a sudden my phone vibrated in my pocket and said: _U will not believe what I just saw!!!!_ that was my best friend Nicole.

_What? _

_Ur BOYFRIEND Nick was kissing Arianna!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_What?!_

_I no!! But I saw it with my own 2 eyes._

_Next time u c him grabbed the nearest grossest thing nearby and dump it on his head and tell him that I dumped him._

_Okay then. Well I gtg my teachers coming this way. BI!!!_

_BYEEEE!!!! And thanxxx._

I stood there angry at my boyfri- I mean EX-boyfriend, I mean how could he treat me that way and cheat on me. I felt sad all of a sudden and felt tears in my eyes but sucked it up and held them back.

I again looked over to where the huge guys were standing and the one with the strange look started to walk over to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul POV

I woke up jittery the next morning and couldn't help but hope that the girl from the burger place went to La Push High. I drifted into the thoughts of my imprint.

A moment later Seth came and burst through the door.

"Couldn't you have at least knocked?" I asked somewhat irritated but knew that nothing could bring me down from my mood no even Seth.

"Oh well can we get to school already I wanna see Jessa again." he said hyper and jumping around.

I sighed and said,"Okay just hold on."

I was really tired from patrolling all night and couldn't wait to go back to sleep later but still wanted to see HER again and soon. I was so happy so happy that I'd found my imprint but was still really scared that I'd hurt her if my anger got out of control. I knew that Seth felt the same way about his imprint too after all he'd just met her yesterday too.

So I quickly got dressed and ran to my car where Seth already was and noticed how much he twitched when he was anxious. When we got to school we went our separate ways me to gym him to advanced calculus. I opened the gym doors and got changed in the locker rooms then went to where Jared, Embry, Quil, and Jake was.

Then I saw her coming out of the locker rooms she wore shorts and just a plain white t but still looked like an angel or a goddess. I snapped out of it when I noticed she was looking at her phone with a frown plastered on her mouth. I wanted to run to her and somehow kiss it off her face or maybe I just wanted to kiss her and be close to her whichever one that it was won over when I saw her tearfilled eyes. So I walked over nervous as can be and said the most stupid thing I could have ever said which was:

"Hi I'm Paul and I'm a werewolf."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo how'd you like it

REVIEW and tell me some bad things about it or good things, I tried making it longer but couldn't because I didn't have enough time with my mom yelling at me to do things and whatnot. Sooo sorry and I promise the next chapter will be really long.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey twilight addict 14 I'm sorry about that and I just wanna say that I'm not a very good writer yeah and that's my problem I have a good idea but I rush it. I just wanted to say thank you for your advice and again I'm sorry if it seems rushed hopefully this chapter doesn't seem that way but you never know. BYYYEEEE!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 Mad POV**

**He walked over to me and said,"Hi I'm Paul and I'm a werewolf."**

**I just looked at him with a curious look and thought how nice eyes looked. I stared into his eyes for a little longer than I should have but he was just staring at me with a scared and embarrassed expression. **

"**Ummm, okay well my name is Maddie." I said not believing him and thinking he was joking so I laughed a bit.**

"**Yeah, just joking about the werewolf thing just wanted to see if you had a sense of humor," he said a little nervous but tried to act like he was all confident of himself.**

**I just shook my head and laughed," Yeah I kind of figured that out myself." I glanced behind him where his friends he was talking to was on the floor laughing then look at Paul and laugh some more. I ignored it and looked back at Paul who was looking at me with an unreadable expression.**

"**So," I began trying to make conversation,"what's your next class?"**

"**Oh I have, umm, Art." he said looking at me hopeful.**

"**Well I have history then calculus, lunch, free period, art, and lastly chemistry."**

"**Too bad I don't have any of those classes at that same time except for lunch. Hey, do you wanna sit at me and my friends' table?"**

"**Only if my sister can sit with us."**

"**Oh, well what's her name?"**

"**Jessa and our last name's Johan."**

"**I think my friend Seth knows your sister…… Wait are you two twins or something?"**

"**Actually, yes, we are." I replied thinking about whether or not Seth was right for her or if he was a scumbag like my ex, I'd have to meet him I guess.**

"**That's pretty cool I wish I had a twin, too."**

"**Sometimes she can be really sweet and helpful but other times she can be a pain in the butt. I guess it is pretty cool though having a twin."**

**Paul opened his mouth answer to that but suddenly the gym teacher blew his whistle and read the attendance. Then he split us into groups of 5 and told us to get ready to play volleyball and decide who would play where. All the girls in my group seemed pretty nice but didn't know how to play and neither did I so when we played against another group of girls we lost. Badly. I didn't really care though. We played a few more matches then the coach said to go to the locker room and get changed. I followed the girls into the locker room and quickly changed to find Paul waiting there with a smile on his face.**

"**Hi, just wanted to walk your next class so you won't get lost." he said.**

"**K let's go to," looking at my schedule," history then."**

"**Alrighty then." he replied.**

**We walked in the halls in silence ignoring some glances our way mostly to me since I was new. As we stood outside of the door to my class he smiled at me and said a quick,"bye."**

**Then rushed to class to probably get to class on time.**

**I practically skipped into class on a Paul high but then had to introduce myself to the class my teacher had said so I said a happy,"Hi, my name's Maddie." Then I walked to my in the back of the class. Next to me sat a perky looking native american girl.**

**When I sat down she said," Hey, my name's Natasha just call me Tasha though. Where'd you move from?" **

"**Hey, I uh used to live in Florida." I said and smiled a little at the end missing the sun as I gazed out the window staring at the rain that came down in buckets.**

"**Well good morning class today we will be talking about….." he started but I was only half listening mostly thinking of Paul and his chocolate brown eyes, long black hair, his dazzling smile that lit up my world. I sighed dreamily and was now ONLY thinking about Paul.**

**Before I knew it the bell rang and I looked at my map and found where the Calculus room was. Calculus passed in the same matter me introducing myself then sat down at a desk in the back, except I sat alone in the back. Then for the rest of class worked on some problems but mostly just thought about Paul the whole time. **

**Right as I finished my last problem the bell rang again. Yes now it's lunch and I get to see Paul again, hehe, I thought to myself. I almost ran out of the classroom to my locker to put my stuff in then went to the cafeteria where I found my sister in line. **

**I walked up to her and said, "Hey how was your day so far?" **

"**It was fine what about yours?" she asked**

"**Oh mine's fine too. Is it okay if we sit with this guy named Paul and his friends." she looked a little skeptical so I quickly added, " did I mention SETH is one of his friends?" I asked and knew she would sit with us as I said that.**

"**Yeah, yeah, let's sit with them." she said excitedly. I laughed and shook my head and thought, oh what a guy could do to a women.**

**We each got our lunch and then headed to where Paul and the rest of his friends sat in a secluded corner.**

"**Hey Paully, Wally." I said playfully and chuckled a bit.**

**He spun around and looked at me and glared at me playfully, too. **

"**Yeah, so don't ever call me that again, or else." I gave him a disbelieving look to which he just smirked and shrugged. "Hey these are my friends Jared, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin, and little Brady." He pointed to each one of them as he said their names. I looked at Seth and noticed that he was looking at my sis with an adoring and loving gaze and how they'd look really cute together if they went out. I smiled and decided he was good enough for my sister.**

"**Hi I'm Maddie and this is my sister Jessa." I said then sat down and was joking around with all of the guys throughout lunch. It seemed 2 minutes later that lunch was over but it was in fact 45 minutes. I said bye to the guys and let Paul walk me back to my calculus classroom for free period.**

**I smiled at Paul and said,"Well see you later."**

"**Yeah sure, ummm, would you like to go see a movie maybe with me this Friday if you want to, it won't just be us so don't worry about it like being a date or something cuz it's not the guys are coming too. Well unless you want it to be a date or so-," I quickly silenced him by putting my finger to his lips.**

"**That'd be fun we could go as a date maybe if you'd like to?" I asked.**

"**Yes that'd be good." he said quickly and jittery.**

"**Okay, see ya later." I said then quickly hopped into my classroom all happy and excited and couldn't wait for Friday to come.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The week past slowly and the same thing happening everyday and I wanted it to be Friday already. I soon realized that my sister too was coming with but as a date with Seth.**

**Pretty soon it was Friday and Paul was going to pick me up at my house. I was super nervous and wanted to look nice but not overly dressed to I pick a pair of plain black jeans with flats and a white blouse. My sister wore a flowery top with blue jeans and black converse.**

**I looked out the window and saw Paul's car and grabbed my bag and coat, dragged my sis down the stairs said bye to my gran. I ran into the crisp night air and walked to Paul's car to start my first date with him but hopefully not the last.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me how you liked it and if you hated it I know sort of boring but the next chapt will be much better!(I HOPE!!!) and don't forget to……………………………….............................**

_**R!**_

_**E!**_

_**V!**_

_**I!**_

_**E!**_

_**W!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Twilight characters!!!!!!!**

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4 Paul POV**

**I quickly hopped into my car in my plain black jeans and a dark blue shirt with a logo on it.**

**I turned the key into the ignition and pressed on the gas pedal and headed for Seth's house.**

**About 2 minutes later I reached Seth's house and so I honked the horn loudly. I was impatient and wanted to hurry up and see Maddie already, with her long black wavy hair, her gleaming smile, and her laugh, the sweetest most nicest thing I've ever heard in my life. **

**I continued sitting there in a daze only thinking of her until the rather loud sound of the door closing sent me out of my state of mind. Seth was just about hopping in his seat looking like a hyperactive rabbit waiting for its carrot to eat. **

"**Hey man, so you ready?" I asked but was already pressing the gas pedal.**

"**Yeah, totally. I can't wait! What about you, you have to be wanting to see her again soon, too?" he asked.**

"**What makes you think that I don't want to see her again soon?" I asked rather angrily and begun to shake slightly. At seeing this Seth held his hands up in mock surrender, and shrugged.**

**The rest of the ride there I tried to keep my anger in check in case I hurt her, but that thought made me even angrier and sent me shaking again. **

**I rounded the corner and pulled into the driveway. The house was a 2-story white/beige house with light blue shutters and oddly a purple door. There was a garden in the front where there were all different colors of flowers and on the sides of the house I could see a little bit of a veggie garden too. The woods was about 100 yards away from it to the right side and the back and on the left side were just some houses and the street heading towards where all the shops and other little places were.**

**10 seconds later Maddie and Jessa burst through the front door and ran to my car, opened the door, and climbed in. Jessa said a brief hello to me then began to talk to Seth all animated about whatever they were talking about. **

"**Hey" said an angel's voice behind me that could only be my Maddie. I sighed contentedly before saying,"Hey you look great tonight." Not that she doesn't look great every night I thought to myself silently.**

**She smiled shyly and, what!, she actually blushed!"thanks" she answered back embarrassed so I decided to not mention it but didn't want to forget the image of her actually blushing.**

**A few silent seconds later……….**

**A deep, loud, echoing howl broke through the calm and peaceful night. I turned to look at Seth who wore a concerned look we both looked at each other and knew that we'd have to see what that was about.**

**I acted as though the car was getting slower on its own to make it seem like some car trouble. **

"**Hey why are we slowing down?" asked Maddie.**

"**Oh I think it's some car trouble don't worry." I said reassuringly.**

**She shrugged but looked concerned. I pulled to the side of the road and hopped out of the car acting like I was trying to see what was wrong with the car. I walked to the door opened it and said," Hey guys um I think I'm gonna need a part for this and I don't think we're that far away from town and I know a trail that goes into town too. So stay here with Seth, I'll be back in a little bit."**

**I hurriedly shut the door and scurried into the woods. **

**I phased quickly and thought, What's going on?**

**Bloodsuckers, I think 3 of em. Sam**

**Okay let's hurry up and kill them then. Me**

**Go and check along the borders I'll send Collin, Brady with you and me and the rest of the guys will search the inner perimeters. Sam**

**Okay. Me**

**I started running and wanted to hurry up and catch those leaches before any of them had the chance to get Maddie. Soon the trees started thinning out and I approached a clearing where about 10 vampires jumped out and came towards me.**

**Uh-oh. HELP. I yelled into my mind before the vamps got me and I fell into the darkness that awaited me.**

**Maddie's POV**

**I watched as Paul jumped out of the car and felt very confused but didn't say anything just let Paul run into the woods. Once he disappeared Seth looked back at us with a fake smile and said,"Everything will be alright." But I detected a hint of worry in his facial expression and began to get even more confused and scared for Paul. Seth turned back around and me and Jessa exchanged a look that said,'What the hell is going on?!' I just wanted a simple freaking date with Paul but of course that can't happen or can it. I thought sarcastically. I looked at the woods once more and noticed that a strange white blur ran through the woods. Oh well, I thought I guess I'm just going crazy then. I rested my head against the cool glass of the window and thought of Paul. I hope he's alright I mean I don't think it's safe to go into the woods this late right, great now I've got myself worried. Sometime between my thoughts of Paul and being worried Seth had left and probably ran into the woods. I hope everything's okay. Why did Seth suddenly leave did he sense that Paul was in danger or something??? Crap,crap,crap,crap, was the only thing going through my mind at that moment. Just the thought of Paul and him being in danger caused a shudder to go through my body. I glanced at my sister and noticed she had a frown on her face and was staring intently at the forest probably in fear that Seth was in danger.**

"**Hey, everything's fine okay they're probably on their way back right now." I said trying to convince her but mostly just trying to convince myself that Paul was going to be okay.**

**She looked at me doubting my answer for why they were taking so long. After a moment of silence she turned back to the window staring at the forest with the same look in her eye: worry, fear, and maybe even a little bit of **_**love**_**. I looked at my sister surprised that she felt this way about a guy this quickly but then I thought about Paul and noticed I felt the same way and I've known him for less than her. Then I suddenly realized that I had admitted that I was falling for Paul and gasped inaudibly in shock. A few seconds later this new found information sunk in and I smiled a dreamy lovey-dovey smile and I admit it, it felt GREAATTT!!!!!**

**But soon after my little mind dance, cheer thing I noticed that Paul and Seth were running out of the forest with fear in their faces. Their heads tilted up and a look of horror crossed over their faces but I realized that they weren't looking at me but at something behind me. So I automatically turned my head and what I saw was a godlike man that had ruby red eyes and was staring hungrily at me but before Seth or Paul could come back to me he reached his arm out towards me and broke the glass while grabbing my arm roughly. But before I could scream I heard growls from behind me I turned just in time to see Seth and Paul morph into a giant wolf I froze in shock and glanced at my sister and noticed she was staring wide eyed at them as was I. **

**Before I could do anything though the man dragged me into the forest and started running or at least I think he was because we were going incredibly fast and much faster than anyone should be able to run then it hit me that he wasn't human. I looked at him and noticed that he was looking behind us in fear I guess he turned back to me and lowered his head to my neck and I felt his teeth no FANGS graze my skin before he broke through as though it was just butter or anything like that. I felt him slowly sucking, sucking all of the blood out of my body, my veins. I realized with difficulty that he was in fact a vampire and slowly I felt myself dying and getting closer to death. As I felt as though I had no blood in my system and I was in fact dead because I felt unconscious I suddenly noticed that he had let go of me and I fell to the ground in a heap of a bloodless body but soon realized I was alive because of a terrible burning that was beginning in my neck and slowly found my way throughout my body. It spread through to my arms slowly and painfully slowly found its way all around my body.**

"**Maddie, Maddie are you okay move something anything just tell me your still AlIvE! He cried hysterically.**

**I answered him by screaming a bloodcurdling scream that was so loud that it practically broke my ear drums but I could care less because of the intense burning that was getting worse if possible. I screamed again but already my voice was getting hoarse and throat burned because of it. **

"**Maddie please just hang there for me please?" he worthlessly. **

**So I fought against the burning and faintly recalled being wrapped in warmth before I slipped into the darkness. The burning, horrible darkness.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Paul POV**

**I watched as Maddie writhed in pain in my arms and silently felt the tears running down my cheeks. How I could have let this happen?! I thought miserably to myself as another piercing scream broke through the silent night as I ran towards the Cullen's house not knowing any other place to go. That leach had done this to her and now she was in searing pain. If I hadn't let him get away then this would have never happened, it's all my fault! I thought sadly and angry at myself for being the one responsible for her pain. **

**I looked up and saw Edward there standing angrily before his eyes flashed with worry and recognition.**

"**Come on let's take her to my house." Even though I had never been great friends with him no actually enemies I just nodded glumly and followed him towards the house. We quickly entered the house and I gently rested her on the couch before sitting down next to her and stroking her hair while she moved and cried out in pain. I whispered soothing words into her ear.**

"**Just kill me please the pain's too much, kill me NOW. PLEASE." she begged pathetically and whimpered all the while grabbing my hand and squeezed surprisingly hard.**

"**Hang in there please, just for me." I asked and started to cry. She wanted to die because of ME. Instead of answering she cried out helplessly. I watched as my only love cried with pain while I just sat there unable to do anything.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Maddie POV**

**It could've have been days, months, minutes, seconds, years, centuries, weeks, or decades but I do know something I've never felt this much pain in my entire life. It was like being burned alive but it never ended it just kept going and I knew I wasn't dead because death wasn't suppose this painful, so agonizingly painful. Yet I couldn't do a single thing all I could do was cry out in pain and hope desperately that it would end soon but new in my head that it was no near done.**

************************************************************************************

**The pain seemed to slowly be draining slowly out of my toes and fingertips. Finally, I thought, it's going to be over soon. Suddenly the most horrible thing that could've happened all of the pain went straight to my heart and made it unbearable to even move at all. There was no words to describe the pain of when it entered my heart. My heart suddenly started to beat rapidly, trying to desperately to get the pain out of there but I knew it didn't have a chance. I screamed in agony as the pain became worse, if possible, then my heart beat once, twice, and one more time before my heart stopped and so did the pain. **

**I opened my eyes and was greeted with a whole disarray of colors that I thought had never existed but did. I turned my head and was met with these unfamiliar chocolate brown eyes that were beautiful that I couldn't look away. Who was this man? I thought to myself. **

"**You don't know who he is?" a boy with bronze hair suddenly asked a little confused.**

"**No, should I?" I asked confused by his question, and looked up to see that now those beautiful chocolate brown eyes held extreme sadness in them.**

"**You don't remember me at all?" he asked pathetically. I just shook my head and then was greeted with the most wonderful scent I've ever smelt. Before any of them could stop me I was already out of the room running towards the scent. I ended up in a little bedroom where a little 8 year sat on a desk writing something. Before she could do anything I had already lunged for her.**

************************************************************************************

**Hope it was okayyy!! And sorry for the delay. I've had sooooo much school homework crap to do. ReViEw, people, review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYYY! I'MMMMMMMMM BAAAAACCCKKK! YAY! DON'T GIVE UP ON MEEEE!**

**Umm This is Jessie that wrote this… I had to abide by Maddie's rules though. We had a lot of sugar so don't get mad if we seem kinda hyper.**

**She ain't that great with flowyness alright?**

**SO basically**

**Edward POV**

I was walking away from Renesme's room when I heard snarls I ran inside and grabbed the vampire that was lunging for her and threw her out the window. (A/N: didn't see that coming did you?) I pounced out the window and landed pinning the vampire to the ground. I ripped off limbs in a blind fury before I was attacked from the side by a giant furry mass.

**Paul's POV**

I followed Maddie to the Cullen's house. Crap, I thought, please don't do what I think your doing. Suddenly she was thrown out the 4th story window and pinned to the ground by Edward. I snarled and lunged as he proceeded to tear off her arms. She was scream ing and pain as I transformed and pinned him down, growling. I smelt the Cullens enter the yard and I hope they were trying to calm her down.

**Jess POV**

WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLEHOCKEYSTICKS HAD THEY DONE TO MY SISTER! I thought as Seth jumped and the car and started driving, he wouldn't look at me.

"Seth?" I asked in my I'm-so-innocent-your-going-to-tell-me-the-truth voice, "Was that a-a VAMPIRE!" I kinda shouted the last part but, hey, he wasn't paying attention.

"Seth?" no answers, "Seth?" don't make me do it, "Seth?" Focus on acting hysterical, "Seth?" I was forcing the tears, "Seth…" I whimpered as I buried my face in my hands. Hey, I was the star of child acting back in Florida so I could pull off tears in a matter of seconds. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye; yep it worked.

"Don't cry." He said. Pssh, I'll stop when you tell me. He sighed deeply and started to rub my back. I shook him off and waited. "All right I'll tell you." I smiled into my hands. Johan-1 Muscley Dudes-0

"Well, ummmm, uhhhhhh… We are werewolves and yes that was a vampire." Okay, rephrase that Johan-1 Werewolves-1. He looked slightly anxious as he waited for it to set in.

"Ummmm.. ok." I said with a shrug. WAIT! "SHE IS GOING TO BE EATEN! WHAT THE CRAP! SHE CAN"T BE EATEN! I LOVE HER TOO MUCH!"

HE looked at me, surprise all over his face. "Umm. Did you not hear me say I'm a werewolf?"

"SO? My sister is going to die and I never got to tell her I stole her iPod!" I was on the verge of a total breakdown. He quirked his eyebrow.

"Are you going to start confessing to everything you've ever done wrong like in the movies?" He asked with a smirk as I kept babbling.

"-and how was I supposed to know her boyfriend thought I was her when he kissed me? I mean we aren't THAT similar!" I cried. Seth was clearly not liking the fact of a boy kissing me and had a cute pouty face that resembled a lost little puppy. I laughed at the irony through my tears.

He looked at me worried, "Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled over into a hotel. He put the car in park and hugged me over the gear shift until I stopped crying. I looked around and smiled which made my face hurt, probably from crying so long.

"A little forward don't you think?" I asked with a smirk. He blushed.

His phone went off blaring "I'm too sexy for my Shirt" Making him blush even more as he picked it up. "Hello?...bad timing…WHAT!... No YOU tell her… she is going to flip out…..bye"

"What was that about?"

"Ummm… Paul said your sister is ummmm.. well…isavampire…" I could barely understand him but knew what he meant and gasped.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

Random POV

I heard screaming coming from the Marriot near Forks, Washington. Dang girl scared all the game away for miles. Grrrrr…..

**Back to the story….**

Jessa POV

"Calm down Jess." Seth soothed. "You'll be able to see her soon." I sighed and leaned into him.

"That doesn't explain why we are here." I corrected as I eased out of his grasp.

"As a vampire her blood lust will be over powering for a while. Emily and Leah will show up later with a bag for you. Emily is the, uh, ex-alpha's wife and Leah is my big sister."

I laughed. "So, is this run like a regular wolf pack? With an alpha and a beta and all that. How can there be an ex-alpha?" I questioned him.

"Well, Sam was alpha but when he found his imprint he stopeed phasing so he could age with her. Leah is a wolf too." I smiled.

"So there is a girl wolf? I think I already like her." I said with a smirk, oh the pranks we could accomplish…

We walked into the hotel silently hand in hand. "Clearwater" Seth said as he turned around to inspect the free dinner/breakfast buffet leaving me alone to get the key cards.

"That's some hottie you got there." I heard a voice say I looked up at the girl behind the counter that couldn't be older than 20 and blushed. "What I would do to get a man so fine." The lady mumbled giving me the once over why would he go for you look before returning to staring at Seth's ass. I saw his shoulder's shake with laughter so I knew he could hear what she was saying.

"Um, excuse me. But he is MINE!" I said with a territorial edge in my voice. Who the H-E-DOUBLEHOCKEYSTICKS did this girl think she was?

"Not for long, hun." The lady said with an evil smile. "Room 314." I could see her hands quickly write it down before slipping a piece of paper into her pocket.

I gave her a glare before Seth came up and put his arm around my waist. "Let's go, my one and only." He swept me up in a end of a romance movie kiss before carrying me off towards the elevator. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the sour look the receptionist had on her face before she was out of view and we were in the elevator.

"You can put me down now." I told him as he readjusted his grip. He smiled before kissing me on the cheek.

I don't think so." He sang. I giggled at his stupid grin before I realized what it was about. "Soooo.. I heard you get all jealous." He started. I felt the blush in my cheeks go haywire. "I would like to thank you for helping me not get eye raped by her." He smirked at me. I glared before playfully slapping him in the chest.

"It was only for show so don't be expecting anymore." I said with a devious smirk.

"You know you love me."

"Yeah," I snorted, "And I'm the Queen." He put me down and made a show of helping me out of the elevator.

"Make way for her highness the queen!" He called out to unsuspecting lodgers as he bowed before me and took my hand leading me down the hallway. "Make way! Make way!" He called out. "She is throwing a royal hissy fit and needed to be escorted to her room! Make way! Make way!"

I gasped and slapped at him trying to get him to shut up! I couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell him that though because he was torturing the poor people in the hallway by asking them if they wanted to meet the queen. "Your key, my lady." He said going to my side and handing it to me. I looked at him with mock annoyance before taking it from him.

"Thak you, Charles." I said in a fake British Accent sliding the key in the scanner on the door before opening the door. "Umm… Seth?"

"Yeah, whats up?" He asked.

"There's only one bed." I said in horror. Had they gotten it wrong?

"Yeah, about that.." He trailed off. "Ummm.. soo should I sleep on the bed too?"

"On the floor, dog." I said. He reluctantly grabbed some extra blankets out of a nearby closet. "Good boy." I said as I walked by and gave him a pat on the head. I collapsed onto the bed, "When are they going to get here?" I grumbled as I buried my face in a nearby pillow.

Suddenly, I heard a light knocking on the door. "Can we come in? The receptionist was being a total bitch." I smiled. I don't care who is on the other side of that door. I love them already.

**Jessie: Review Please!  
**

**Receptionist: Yeah, she is just mad cuz she's single. You reviewing will make her feel better.**

**Maddie: There is nothing wrong with single women!**

**Jessie: GET HER!  
**

**ANGRY MOB OF SINGLE WOMEN: RAUUGGGHH!**

**Receptionist: I'm not scared ya'll are just a bunch of !**

**Jessie: Review or end up like her!**


End file.
